your love
by tatty ted
Summary: For one night whilst she's sleeping around she forgets the hell she's living in. - —Rita, oneshot.


.

.

.

**YOUR LOVE  
**_stay with me for one day_

* * *

Rewind three years and she had it all, a wonderful husband, the start of a family and most importantly a career.

Three years ago today she was happy with a man she'd met when she was in her early twenties, a man slightly older and more experienced then her. A man with a reputation that she chose to ignore because bad boys were always a weakness of hers.

It's funny to think how differently things are now.

She sits alone in bars ordering double vodka's and lemonade's, trailing her finger along the rim of the glass, her lips chapped from crying too much. She wonders where it all went wrong, why was everything her fault, why couldn't they share the blame equally.

Was it because her career was blooming and his wasn't?

Or because Rita had lost their only chance of having a family?

Or simply because — she sighs deeply realising she's all out of answers and excuses for the breakdown of her marriage. He, not her destroyed their marriage, she shouldn't have to shoulder the blame. She was just as much of a victim of her husband as that school girl.

Oh shit. She drops the glass against the bar as she remembers that poor girl, that thirteen year old who she made eye contact with and accused of being a home wrecker. That child she believed was a liar when really the only liar was her husband, her dirty filthy husband.

("she threw herself at me, she was everything you weren't.")

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, that poor child.

Rita feels sick her heart beating furiously before she turns and orders four shots of vodka. If they don't make her forget then nothing will. The barman disappears and upon his arrival hands over four vodka shots and a glass of vodka and lemonade.

"I didn't order this," she says but the barman nods and gestures over to a lone male on the other side of the bar. Downing all four vodka shots, Rita stared at the drink she'd been given and wondered what was in it, it could be anything.

To hell with it she thinks as she takes the drink and walks towards the male. Perhaps this tall, handsome male would make her forget about today.

Sitting down beside him she thanked him for the drink, "I'm Rita."

"James, nice to meet you."

James is better looking up close than he was far away. He's tall approximately six foot, tanned with the nicest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen in a man. They spent the evening talking and drinking, challenging each other with shots until the club closes and they're kicked out onto the streets.

Outside is freezing, goose bumps appear on her arms and she whispers, "there's a club around here somewhere, a late opening one. Shall we finish the party of there?"

She doesn't give him much time to answer before they turn down this alley, holding hands tightly because she can barely walk in heels. He gently pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck.

Rita gasps because his lips are cold and she didn't expect to like it.

He kisses her shoulder and then her neck, slowly sucking on a small part of her neck in a teasing way. The coldness of the wall turns her on and she breathes deeply, running her hands through his hair.

"Oh James," she whispers and he begins to run his hands up and down her body, "your place or mine?"

She doesn't remember the journey home. She just remembers pulling him through the door, not afraid of him discovering her addiction to alcohol (the three empty bottles on the table would be a giveaway surely?)

Inside their lips crash together, they tear their clothes off and leave them in a heap up the stairs and along the landing. They fall onto the bed, lost in the moment, moaning each others name in appreciation.

She digs her nails into his back as their hips move together, their moans getting louder. She's not bothered that he won't be here in the morning when she wakes up for work. She knows the routine well enough, she picks them up, has great drunk sex and in the morning wakes up alone.

She doesn't want to change it either, she quite enjoys that for one night whilst she's shagging whoever, she forgets the living hell she's in.

Until the morning, when she wakes and remembers just how shitty and pointless her life is and the cycle continues again.

* * *

_**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review!:3_


End file.
